Sakura's Blossoms
by kayono
Summary: InuKag. As we all know by now thanks to the millions of cliche stories, latenight thinking usually leads to other... ideas....


**_Title:_** Sakura's Blossoms

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Summary:_** InuKag. With everyone asleep, someone takes time to do some late-night thinking... which, as we all know, can lead to interesting things...

**_Warning:_** THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! And, somehow, (hopefully) will stay that way. Then again, I can be REALLY stupid sometimes... anyways, un-checked InuKag-ness. We think. And Kikyo-bashing. And a bit of wonderful, wonderful, spoilers. So... yeah!

**_Rating:_** NC-17! HA! Naw, it's not... they don't allow that on here... it's PG-13... blah.And this takes pace between eps. 151-152. Why? 'Cause I've actually watched those tapes... NYA!

**

* * *

**

Whoever said that 'dreams really can come true'- whenever they lived- was going to be dead very very soon. After all, some dreams you don't want to come true. Some dreams you want to stay dreams. And some dreams? Well, let's put it this way- not coming true would be in the best interests of everyone involved.

So, whoever that person is, was, or will be- depending on when you live- was going to have either five large claw-marks across his chest, or one BIG slash that rips his/hers/their body in half. And pretty soon, too. Because, as stated, certain dreams just SHOULD NOT come true? But dreams are stubborn. They either hang around in your head if they're unpleasant, and taunt you until you get a new, just-as-bad-if-not-worse dream in your head, or they are so good- and then someone distracts you, and you forever forget what they were of.

Damned dreams.

So, why was he angry, anyways? One certain dream he would LOVE to always remember- and yet, he felt a weird feeling of forebidding when thinking about it that turned him off remembering it. Then there was the one that he would love to forget- and was not only one of the annoying ones that hung around like those aunts or uncles that just would not leave (at least, that's what Kagome said it was like), but also one of the ones where it would be better for all parties involved that it just did not come true.

He was sure it was the second dream he was angry about. Not that any of those others knewof his dreams- he was pretty sure that they didn't even know if he could dream.

He snorted at that. Yup, everyone in their group seemed to think that he was, being a half-demon, incapable of certain human qualities. Like dreams. Like love. Well, everyone other than Kagome (how did his thoughts always somehow find their way back around to her?). She at least tried to understand him, whether he was a half-demon, full-demon, or human. Although, she did seem to bekind of scared when itcame to the full-demon idea...

Regardless, he mused as he watched her (and everyone else, too) sleep. Well, everyone else was on the forest floor.The monk hadn't been able to secure a lodging for them that night, as there wasn't any lodgings in the vicinity. He could never really understand why they chose to sleep on the ground. They probably preferred knowing that, as long as they weren't distured, they would wake up perfectly fine, not falling to their deaths from a twenty feet up bough.

Kagome, however, had taken to sleeping in his arms- in a tree. Well, originally it was on the ground, when they were camped out in the richest-looking house is the area, and Kagome's sleeping bag had been taken down-river by some demons. As water has the uncanny ability to wash away most- if not all- scents, they lost the futon, and whatever was stuffed inside it. That night was abnormally cold, and Kagome, also really cold, had asked to borrow his haromo after everyone else was asleep. Instead, he pulled her into his lap and told her to sleep like that (not without an extremely faint blush, of course). Kagome, knowing that it would be impossible to get out of this, had fallen asleep, and so had he, both waking up and moving back to their original positions just before everyone else woke up.

Since then, Kagome always slept with him- whether it be on the ground or in a tree. He looked down at her peacefully sleeping figure, her face highlighted by the gentle caress of the moon, tucked snuggly against his own person. He knew the process quite well by now- both pretend to fall asleep, wait until others are, then quickly he jumps down, picks her up, and into the tree they go. Or the on-ground version of that.

So, sitting in the tree, Kagome asleep, and he just... staring at her. He realized how strange this would look to anyone else- Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara included.

But, did he really care about that? No... not him...

His mind was suddenly drawn to a scent in the air, one that he knew far too well- and it was coming closer. The fact that both he and Kagome's scent was easily disguised by the strong, pungent fragrance of the Sakura tree they were sitting in, hidden by a large bough, he had no fear that the wolf demon, Koga, would be able to find them.

In strutted Koga, looking for all the world like he owned every inch of the place around him. His eyes shifted from one person to another, obviously looking for Kagome. Not seeing her, he looked around quickly, trying to find, or at least smell where she was.

He drew the girl in question closer to him still, careful not to make any sudden moves.

Koga eventually shrugged his shoulders, before turning around again and leaving the camp.

When he felt that Koga was far enough away, he gave a small sigh of relief at not having to wake Kagome had Koga found them. Waking Kagome could be very... painful at times.

Koga's words, even when the wolf was gone, returned to him in full force. "She's my woman. Mine. You hear me, mutt-face?"

He had heard Koga, alright. And Kagome's kind, but obvious denial that she was his woman- trying to make neither feel bad, and yet obviously state that she was no-one's. He couldn't blame her- he would hate to be considered 'someone's'- something that is owned by someone else. No, he could barely stand being around most people, whether they be human, demon, or hanyou.

Other scenes from the past drifted through his mind- Kagome, having to decide between staying safe or going out into danger... Kagome, worried about him after one of his numerous encounters with his brother, Sesshomaru... Kagome, yelling at him after that fateful night in Togenkyo...Kagome, telling him to stay the same just before she was kidnapped... Kagome, angry at him after another one of his encounters with Kikyou... and Kagome, looking at him through misted eyes, holding back tears as she looked down on his battle-scarred and fatally wounded body...

As he thought this through, his gaze drifted down to her neck, where her uniform had slid away to reveal skin. A few stray strands of hair covered the skin, and he found himself wanting to brush them away. He refrained from such actions, however. There was one thing that he had learned over the years- self control. Without it, Kagome would have been his mate a number of times by now.

Small blotches of red appeared on his cheeks, thinking of that. Kagome? As his mate? ...it would certainly anger her, if he were to do that... especially without her consent... He grinned slightly. Well, now he knew he had a trump card over her. He wouldn't mind her being his mate... empahsis on the mind. She wouldn't have been his first choice- and, he wouldn't be able to go to hell with just Kikyou...

But who really cared about Kikyou? She was dead- he knew that a long time ago. Dead, but with a body. The part of her soul which was used to animate the soil-and-clay body rightfully still belonged to Kagome. As far as he was concerened, Kikyou was Kagome- in a weird, un-natural, if-either-or-anyone-were-to-find-out-they'd-kill-him, sort of way. Therefore, if he was mates with Kagome, then he was still technically mates with Kikyou.

Ah, spinning the truth around- he could get used to this.

And the only thing that could possibly go wrong would be that Kagome would hate him forever. That was of no matter, though- once two were mated, they could never actually 'be' with someone else, without having that other 'someone' get killed in a horrible, depressing, shatter-everything-including-reality way. And both, to satisfy normal, mortal cravings, would always find the other, and no one else. That was the way mating worked.

And Sango had so conveniently explained that to Kagome not too long ago, either.

But, back to Kagome hating him- the worst was that she would deny aforementioned, mortal needs, and deny him of his. Well, she would be suffering. And he could always get her back- they always made up, and Kagome just could never stay angry at him- especially not underneath Goshinboku.

And he wouldn't have to worry about Koga, either.

Would it honestly be that bad?

A small part of him screamed "YES!", but was silenced by everything else. Maybe it was the Sakura, maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was because tomorrow was the New Moon. But he knew that a decision would be made tonight- and that he would make it, and soon.

He glanced once more at Kagome's neck, all her words floating around in his head. _"I'm not owned by anyone." "Er... do I have to choose?" "You're too injured to be fighting..." "Forgive us for crying, 'cause we thought you were dead!" "I want you to stay just the way you are." "I don't care if you die, if that's the way you treat me!" "Don't leave me..."_

The mix of loathing, or at least declaring that she was independant and didn't need him, or anyone (even though she obviously did), and then the feelings of both compassion and love mixed together inside his mind, his being, him, to create the strangest feeling he had ever felt towards anyone. He wanted to be by her side, protect her, be there for her, unconditionally, and yet... and yet be able to, at times, be seperate from her, to loath and hate her, while all the while pining and hopping that she would calm down. Between wanting to hate her, and love her. And, between wanting to make her the angriest person to ever exist and making her the happiest person that ever lived.

Once more his thoughts circled round, before he made up his mind. Brushing a few loose pieces of hair from her neck, he began to nuzzle her, causing her to stir slightly. However, he did not care if she was awake- maybe it might make her angry, but anything at the moment to satisfy the strange emotions inside him was fine with him. Once he was sure that his scent had been nearly permanently absorbed by that area of her skin, her grinned. The peculiar smell of their two scents, mixed together, only spurred him on.

Placing his mouth gently over a small area on her neck, the part that reeked the most of his scent, he let his tounge glide over her skin, gently tracing small symbols that only he would ever truly know. He felt her shift her weight almost seemingly uncomfortably against him, but ignored it as he traced the last symbol.

Shifting both himself and his mouth, he released his grip on her shoulder only to lunge forward, forcing Kagome to almost double over, before seeking the exact same spot on her shoulder and letting his two canine teeth sink into her skin, drawing a bit of blood. He both felt and heard her gasp, but instead finished the ritual and licked the two, small wounds clean. Feeling pleased with himself, he sat back, hands on her arms drawing her back as well. Before she sat all the way back, she turned to look at his face and he saw fear, anger, hate, pain, but also pleasure, and a strange desire, almost... lust in them, and in her scent, her composure... everything.

However, the anger and fear won over as she saw the smirk on his face that proved her felt no remorse for taking her- completely unwillingly- as a mate.

"Why...?" She asked as she tried to turn and face him. As she did so, she lost her balance, and was about to almost tumble off the tree when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest before she could respond. He smelt her scent change from anger to confusion, and inwardly smiled.

Instead of saying anything, he folded his legs around her, effecitvely pinning her against him, before he let his claws lightly dance over the still-exposed skin on her neck. Her eyes found his, still looking for an answer, and he quickly silenced all questions that she looked ready to spout by covering her mouth with his.

He pulled away soon, and found instead of the previous confusion and anger contentment in her scent, since her eyes were closed. "Kagome..." He whispered to her, feeling more and more confident, his feeling of emotional confusion giving way to a new feeling that he had never truly felt before as he looked at her. Something of the sort he felt normally when he looked at her, and a feeling like this, but slightly weaker, when he looked at Kikyou.

"Because..." he told her before both drifted off to sleep. "Aishiteru..."

**

* * *

**

_**Notes**_

Yeah... Not much. Whatever. Ja matta ne. Oyasumi. We are tired. Going to bed now. Bye.


End file.
